Carla Simmons
Carla is a very open minded and an opinionated woman that gives practical and pragmatic advice to others who ask of her help as she provides a shoulder to cry on. She's also a very talented dancer and a lover of music, like hip-hop, r&b, and pop music. Because of her knowledge in these particular genres of music, she was able to apply these to her love for dance, which is how she became a dance teacher at Tsukuba Academy. She's also a great athlete, making her a bit of a tomboy despite being a grown woman. She's also bilingual, able to speak many different languages other than Japanese and English. Examples of these are French, Spanish, Latin and Esperanto. She's also intuitive as well. She holds high respect for the Constellation Knights, especially Sasame who is always a gentleman (and a flirt) as well as being a good teacher when it came to her trying to learn to master using his powers. She considers herself just as good as the Knights at sports and sword fighting and has similar interests at them. Carla even enjoys a little swimming every now and then for she finds it to be relaxing as well as fun. As a Senshi, she has a very strong sense to protect others from harm and keep everyone same from impending evils. Despite being an adult, Carla has a bit of a boy-shy nature around men, having gotten embarrassed when Sasame had thought of her to be beautiful and when Goro called hr cute. At the same time, while she does respect the Constellation Knights, she dislikes Hayate the most as she doesn't appreciate his attitude towards women due to the incident in which created the Princess of Disaster. There've been times where she's gotten mad at him and have said things like maybe the Princess of Disaster has a right to be mad at him. But has regretted saying it and apologizes for she wishes to do her best to help the Knights in their mission to stop Takako. It is also frustrating to her that she only knows a little of what happened in regards to how the Princess of Disaster came to be and wants to know more but Hayate refuses to tell her. While not having an initial dislike of being a Sailor Senshi, Calra doesn't want to be one for the rest of her life and secretly plans to give up her powers once the Princess of Disaster (Takako) has been defeated. Carla also has a rocky relationship with her parents because of the simple fact that they wanted her to do more with her life other than be a simple dancer teacher but she would always tell them that dancing and music is what she loves the most. While they still talk, it usually leads to arguments in the end. History Early Life Carla Simmons was born and raised in Atlanta, Georgia to parents Angelina Simmons and Joseph Simmons in a very traditional setting. Both of her parents were from adjacent families of money and therefore believed that young ladies such as Carla should conduct herself in a strict and proper manner, scrutinizing her every movement and thought. As a result, because she was brought up in a prim and proper environment, she was a very isolated child, causing her to not have many friends growing up due to her family's beliefs that if she socialized with trash, she'd become trash. There was only one time that she'd managed to run away from home when she'd just gotten fed up one day with her parents and wandered around the city for the entire day. That was when she'd bumped into one of her fellow classmates, a girl name Anne Margret who was from a middle class family but was happy with her life all the same. She was a girl who loved to dance and always tried to cheer Carla up so that she wouldn't walk around so unhappy. The two of them became fast friends and eventually, Anne had convinced her to return home. Carla had and her parents immediately scolded and punished her. For they felt it was unnecessary for her to run away from then when she could talk to them but she never could for they never listened to anything she had to say. They continued to groom and pamper her up until her teen years, wanting their daughter to graduate from high school and attend well renowned schools like Harvard or Oxford. Carla was a very intelligent girl but her parents dreams were not her own. They even tried to tell her to break off her friendship with Anne because they felt the girl was a bad influence on their daughter. But Carla would do it. She cared a lot about her best friend and the girl had taught her a lot of new and interesting things. However, their friendship had come to an abrupt end when Anne and her family had to sudden move away, separating Carla from her only friend. But her love for dance and music didn't stray away and her parents figured they could use that along with their child to get her into a good school. Though she paid them no mind. She was also a rough and tumble kind of girl. She loved to play sports and swim, something her parents also didn't approve of and she had a knack for offering friendly advice to others whenever she found them down in the dumps. She did make more friends after Anne had left but still misses her very first friend that she ever made. She doesn't have such a good relationship with boys because of her tomboyish nature. She finds some of them to be okay but others who are rude and mean towards girls, she hated. She found them to be disrespectful and not worth her time in getting to know. Becoming a Sailor Senshi It wasn't until Carla was only sixteen years old when she'd discovered that she was a Sailor Senshi, having gained her abilities when attacked by a youma while walking home from school by herself. Her life had changed completely. She already had enough on her plate dealing with her parents but now she had the responsibility of fighting evil and protecting people. She was the Constellation Sailor Senshi, Sailor Orion and she had to hide this identity from EVERYONE. No one taught nor trained her how to use her powers as she had no choice but to learn on her own. However, her destiny was much greater than she believed it to be. Meeting the Constellation Knights She had the honor of meeting the Constellation Knights who had traveled from their own home to Earth after being beaten in battle by someone close to them that had become their enemy. While they looked like just seven ordinary people, they were Knights with special elemental powers that were able to merge with regular Sailor Senshi of the main solar planets and Constellation Sailor Senshi. She asked them why they were there and it was Sasame, the Knight of Sound that had told her that they had come from a kingdom that was on the outskirts of the solar system and that her past life as a Princess of the Orion Kingdom had fought alongside them, other Senshi and warriors to protect the Vulcan Kingdom from an unknown threat many years ago. By pressing his finger against the center of her forehead, he'd bestowed her the memories of her past life where she was able to watch the battle that had taken place. The first battle. The second battle had involved the Princess of Vulcan, her heart and powers turning towards evil and she attacked and killed the majority of her allies, Orion being one of them but had been reborn presently with no memories of these events. Carla wanted to know what did it all have to do with her and Kei explained that they needed her help to stop the former Princess of Vulcan who had turned evil. By themselves they would only be able to fight off her minions and their attacks for so long but they needed her help to defeat her as she was the only and closest Constellation Senshi that participated in the battle that had been reborn that they could find. Carla was reluctant at first, especially because of Hayate's cold nature towards her but she agreed. But for the next eleven years, they could not stop the Princess of Disaster as their enemy had been called. She was just too strong for even one Senshi to fight alone. They needed help. As for Carla, she had a tough decision to make, stick with her family or live her life her own way. She took the road less traveled and followed her own path. While she trained with the Knights to help her better use her powers and theirs when they merged, she also decided to attend college in Atlanta, having studied in learning five new languages and even took dance classes. But it wasn't enough. She yearned to learn more. Do more with the knowledge that she'd obtained through her college years. She got stronger and continued to fight as a Senshi alongside the Knights to fight other evils than just the Princess of Disaster while trying to balance out her life at the same time. All the while, she'd gotten to know the Knights but still had communication troubles with Hayate. Carla had one day asked if there were other Senshi like her and Hayate had surprisingly answered her question with a yes. Since she'd broken all ties with her controlling family, she felt it was time for a change of scenery and wanted to go where the other Senshi were, which was Japan. But before that, she'd decided to get a degree in teaching so she'd at least be able to put herself to use job wise when she got there. The Knights were not surprised at Carla's eagerness in wanting to go to Japan but since there were no longer any signs of The Princess of Disaster's presence where they were, it was unfortunately time to move on and continue to track her down. Plot Stopping the Princess of Disaster Mission So Carla packed up what little things she had and left for Tokyo, Japan. She'd earned a degree in teaching before she'd gone and decided to try her luck at the neighboring schools in the city. Though none of them were the least bit willing to hire her or the position she wanted was already filled. She got lucky when she landed a job at the prestigious Tsukuba Academy as a dance teacher, able to teach her love and appreciation for dance and music to others. And with such good luck, she was able to live on campus in the Faculty dorm. She felt proud of herself and phoned her parents, hoping they would be too but they were unfortunately not. As they never were happy at anything she tried to do. So she left it alone, at least for now. She had more important things to focus on, like helping the Knights defeat the Princess of Disaster and hoping to join up with the other Sailor Senshi in town. Of course, the only thing that bugs her is that she doesn't know the whole truth as to why this Princess named Takako came to be as she was. She was only shown a glimpse of the battle through Sasame's powers. She wants to know more so that she'll have a better understanding of what's really going on but she figured she wouldn't get any answers out of Hayate and the three younger Knights didn't know anything at all. Carla believes she might have better luck getting the truth out of them if they were to team up with the other Sailor Senshi and make some sense of this madness. Powers & Abilities Transformations *''Constellation Princess Orion, Make-Up'' - Used this phrase to transform into Princess Sailor Orion. Costumes *As Princess Sailor Orion, her outfit consists of the following design of a frilly cyan strapless top decorated with magenta and yellow, a matching skirt, and banana yellow gloves. Her wings are outlined with her signature lime green, decorated with pink pearls, and filled in with yellow and magenta to match her outfit. Her hair gains streaks, and is braided around a cyan forehead tiara, before flowing into pigtails. Like the other Senshi, Carla wears barefoot sandals, connected by flower-shaped buttons. *Carla also sports seven other outfits when merged with the Constellation Knights: Orion of Wind, Orion of Sound, Orion of Light, Orion of Fire, Orion of Ice, Orion of Water, & Orion of Wood & Plants. Powers & Attacks *'Black & Gray Gem Broach' - Carla is the only known Constellation Senshi that has achieved her final Senshi evolution, gaining a black and gray gem broach with the 'Orion Planetary Symbol' on it. She holds the new broach above her head and shout 'Constellation Princess Orion, Make-Up!' transformation phrase. She holds her arms out beside her as three black rings appear from underneath her feet and shoot up to encircle themselves around her body and then the same three rings also encircle themselves around her arms as her sailor fuku starts appearing piece by piece. Starting with her barefoot sandals (or coils), then her outfit, followed by her gloves, the lengthening and formation of her hairstyle, her planetary symbol appears on her forehead, and lastly her wings. To finalize her transformation, she spins around three times with her arms above her head before striking her final pose. *'Convergence' - Like any Constellation Senshi, Carla is able to merge herself with either Constellation Knight and take on their elemental abilities, making them her own and even combining them with the attacks that she already possesses. This ability is considered to be 'Convergence'. Along with adapting and developing other powers, this unique power also comes with different transformation outfits that are only temporary and can only be worn when merged with a Constellation Knight. So far, Carl has merged with all seven of the mentioned Constellation Knights in order to help them with their mission to stop the Princess of Disaster. Carla is also able to still communicate with each Knight while she's merged with them and to perform Convergence, she would place her hand in the palm of theirs, bright light shines around her body and the Knight's body, though the Knight turns into a ray of light that gets absorbed into Carla's body, transforming her into a new outfit as well as obtaining their powers. *'Orion Morphix' - By possessing the power of Morphix, a power that is a combination of the power of light, and liquid, it is a pink fluid that she is able to convert from water molecules and morph into any shape that she desires. She's able to morph this power into weapons such as swords, shields, and even a surf board as it is both a solid and liquid substance. Carla has been known to create the most unique and elaborate things with this power and it is amplified when merged with a Constellation Knight. *'Orion Mophix Shield' - A defensive attack that allows Carla to use her Morphix power to create a pink and round bubble shield to protect herself against enemy attacks. This can also be used to protect others as well. *'Orion's World' - An offensive attack that requires Carla's hands to be positioned above her head and a large sphere of gray energy is formed between them that she hurls toward her enemy to knock them off their feet. *'Orion Power Jazz' - This offensive attack causes Carla's body to glow with bright gray light circling around her body as two spheres form into her hands and once they are formed, she throws them both at her enemy. *'Orion Wave of Light' - Carla fires a powerful beam of energy at her target that delivers a powerful shock to their entire body before being released. *'Breath of Orion' - Carla uses her Morphix power that glows around her entire body which allows her to be able to breathe underwater. She is able to use this power on others but currently sees no need to. *'Senshi Dust' – This ability is what evolved Sailor Senshi gain when they evolve. It is a special power in their wings in the form of fairy dust they’re able to use just by simply flapping them lightly but at a rapid pace to create the dust. This allows them to be able to remove any dark power from the body of another, return a person’s memories only if they request it, heal themselves and others of wounds as long as they’re not too severe, heal only certain types of disabilities like blindness and being unable to walk. Basically any illness that isn’t life threatening to where it violates the laws of letting nature takes its course. There are only a few Sailor Senshi that are forbidden to use this power along with any new ones they obtain, that requires certain conditions for them to be used. Carla is not one of them; therefore she is exempt from punishment. Constellation Knight Powers *'Wind Powers' - Once activated the power of convergence to merge with a Constellation Knight, she is able to use their powers as her own. She's merged with Hayate and has had access to his powers of Wind. She is able to make gusts of wind that can cut through anything and has access to the Wind Sword which combined with her own powers, can be quite a destructive weapon when used. *'Light Powers' - Her already powers of Light are amplified when she merges with Constellation Knight Kei. She is able to shoot blasts of energy out of her hands and has access to the Scepter of Light weapon that fires waves of light energy at her enemies. *'Sound Powers' - Being merged with Sasame gives Carla the powers of sound to where she can not only hear things from far away but see herself as if she were really there. She's able to use the Sonic Arrow weapon which requires her to blow through two of her fingers that fires waves of destructive sound energy. *'Fire Powers' - Merging with Goro, Carla has fire based powers. She can spew fire from her mouth in a similar fashion to the Sonic Arrow, hurl blasts of fire and create a fire whip. The weapon she has access to is the Fire Ax which is a large ax made out pure flames that once wielded, she can hack and slice through things with ease. *'Ice Powers' - When merged with Mannen, Carla's able to use her Morphix powers in the form of ice, allowing her to fire ice shards, freeze things and form things out ice. Mannen's weapon is the Ice Javelin that is in the form of a slim ice been cannon that fires nothing but pure ice and can even slice through things. *'Water Powers' - Also with the use of Carla's Morphix powers, they are amplified when merged with Hajime as all of her attacks become water based and his weapon is the Water Flail which is nothing more than a stream of water used as a whip. *'Wood & Plant Powers' - After merging with Shin, Carla's powers become plant and wood based and has access to the Rose Whip weapon. Appearance Carla is an African American woman of 5'7'' with long wave dark brown & black hair and cerulean blue eyes. She has a dark skinned complexion, a small slender body and small yet slanted eyes. Her bust size is around a B and a C which is noticeable with the types of clothing she wears. Despite being a young woman who is pushing thirty, she has a bit of a young teenager still inside of her as she would sometimes wear a soft purple tank top with a small blue colored spiral wave logo, a khaki miniskirt, khaki hiking boots, and soft purple leg warmers. She sometimes wears a soft pink sleeveless hoodie, accompanied by khaki-trimmed teal colored jeans. She's also known for wearing a lime green tank with a pink patterned shirt over it. Her pants are a slightly darker shade of green with a pink belt and cuffs, pink and green sneakers and a pink and green trimmed headband. She also continues to sport the same hairstyle but wears a blue jumpsuit with a purple shirt and knee high boots. Love Interests '''Coming Soon! ' Trivia *Carla is the first and only known Sailor Senshi to the other Senshi to be African American *Carla's personality was based off of the personality of Aisha from Winx Club. *Carla's powers are similar to Aisha's. *Carla's outfits are the same as Aisha's except for the ones that are obviously fan created. *She has difficulty getting along with Constellation Knight Hayate. *Though coming from a well off family, Carla prefers to live a simplier life without being tied down to the things her parents want for her. ... Also See *The Constellation Knights *The Princess of Disaster